All American Girl
by AllAmericanGirlMaKenziee
Summary: Ginny's P.O.V. Not gonna say anymore. It's a good fic, please read and review! ;0) MaKenziee


All American Girl  
By MaKenziee ( ME! He he.)  
  
A\N: All of the carachters except for Kiara, the small family,   
and Rick Delerade belong to J.K. Rowling,  
Marlbro belongs to Philip Morris company,  
My Heart Will Go On belongs to Celine Dion, and All American Girl  
belongs to Melissa Ethridge! Peace! Don't sue!  
  
A\N 2: This is from Ginny's P.O.V. Just in case you're wondering,  
she moved to America. He he. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!   
'Oh, that STUPID alarm clock!' I thought furiously. I threw myself  
out of bed, and tried to figure out what to look forward to.  
Nothing came to me, nothing except Having to face what had happened.  
What had happened. Well, THAT wasn't something to look forward to.  
  
~ She wakes up in the morning with a pain in her head~  
  
' Yeah, talk about it,' I thought miserably. ' I've got a MAJOR headache,  
And I'm totally lost in what to do. Today is gonna suck. '   
I poured myself a cup of coffee, and glanced at the clock. I threw my  
purse over my shoulder, popped a lid on my cup, grabbed my   
Marlbro reds, jumped into the car and sped off to Fluor Industries,  
where I worked as a secretary. I found a decent radio station, and turned  
the knob for the volume as high as it would go.  
  
~ A decaf coffee in her hand, and a Marlbro red. She drives down  
to the office in her Japanese car with the radio blasting ~  
  
Bills. Today I had to pay BILLS. Ugh. This was going to be fun. NOT!  
I drove by the amusement park, the mall and the arcade. I thought  
about stopping and hanging with other people, but I quickly  
erased that thought from my mind. I just didn't have time for those  
things.  
  
~ She dreams of takin it too far, but today she'll pay the bills.  
She won't think about the thrills that pass away .  
She's an all American girl. An all American girl.  
And she will live and die in this man's world. She's an  
all American girl ~  
  
I had had a hard day at work, what with getting complaints all day long.  
Just as I got up to the stoplight, it turned red. Great. Just great.  
A woman about a year older than me halted right next to my car.  
She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty complexion.  
HERMIONE. She looked over and noticed me. She waved. The light   
turned green, and I sped off, knowing that she would bring up memories of the  
reality that I tried so hard to ignore.  
  
~ Her eyes are black as leather, and her hair is devil red ~  
  
Yeah, right. There were so many memories of my best friend. Sadness,  
Joy, Anger. Herm.  
  
~ How could she keep the baby when she can barely keep her head ~  
  
Yep. That's her. The Herm that spent hours reading, studying, and doing  
extra homework she requested from her teachers. Well, that was the OLD   
Herm. Now she was just like me. Smoking, partying, working as a   
secretary. She'd gone nowhere with her life, just like me. The baby, Kiara.  
Herm's baby. Herm couldn't keep her car straight on the road, let alone  
take care of a baby!  
  
~ How could she keep the baby when she can barely keep her head ~  
  
We both went nowhere. Down the drain. I saw a little girl of about 1 or 2  
wearing a browned dress near my front yard, with her young mother,  
who was carrying a baby of about a month old. I pulled the groceries  
out of the trunk that I had picked up on the way home, and approched the  
small family. I handed them the food, a few dresses for the little girl,  
blankets for the baby, and a coat to the woman. Her eyes filled with tears  
of happiness.   
" Thank you, oh thank you, so much. " The woman cried. She handed  
the dresses, all with beautiful patterns, to the girl. She jumped with joy.  
At least I wasn't living on the street like those poor people.  
  
~ She don't owe nobody nothing, and she ain't on the street.  
But these drinks are gettin heavy and these tips are getting weak.  
She don't understand, why she can't climb out of the sand and break away.  
She's an all American girl. An all American girl.  
And she will live and die in this man's world. An all American girl. ~  
  
He didn't come home. He was suppeosed to. He get's off at two,  
it's half past three. Herm was supposed to come too. The phone rang  
suddenly, and I picked it up.  
" Hello?"  
" Hi, Ginny? "  
" This is her, who is this?"  
" It's Colin. Colin Creevy. "  
" Colin! Wow! How are you?"  
" Well, everything is fine, except for I have HIV. I'm going to die in a few  
weeks."  
I cried. My best friend that was a guy. Colin. We cried together, talking and  
laughing at memories. I promised to come to his funeral. I knew there was  
no cure for HIV, so I gave up all hope for Colin living.  
  
~ Her lover never came home and it's half past three. Today her best  
friend told her, he's HIV ~  
  
I was off the phone for about three minutes when the phone rang.  
The voice on the other end of the line spoke first.  
" Hello, this is Rick Delarade for the Los Angeles police department. Is this  
Ginny Weasley?"  
" Yes, it is, is there a problem, officer?"  
" Ma'am, I'm aware that three people you knew were involved in a car wreck  
with a semi. "  
I gasped.  
" Who, officer?"  
" Your fiencee, Harry, Hermione Granger, and her daughter Kiara. I'm sorry."  
" Oh, my gosh! Are they alive? Please, please! "  
" I'm sorry to say that Harry and Hermione have passed on. But Hermione  
wishes to leave Kiara in your custody. Will that be okay?"  
" Yes, sir, that's fine. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The court hearing was the next day, and Kiara was given to me immeditely.  
The nursery at my house had been set up, with help from Lavender and Parvati.  
It was done in light pink, with tiny kittens all over. Kiara seemed to like it.  
The moment I went into the room with her in my arms, She cooed and giggled.  
I rocked her gently to sleep, and set her down in her crib. I looked into  
her face, and saw Hermione there. I walked out and went to my own room,  
sat on the bed, and stared at my scarlet and gold engagement ring.  
Inscribed on the inside, were the words: Harry and Ginny, forever and an  
eternity.  
  
~ Somethings gotta give somewhere, forming circles into sqares. She keeps  
pushing on.~  
  
The news for Colin was too much. He died the day he found out. There was  
a joint funeral between Harry, Hermione, and Colin. As I drove back, I   
skimmed the stations. Kiara cried when she heard country, rap or rock.  
I stopped on a song called " My Heart Will Go On, " By Celine Dion, and Kiara  
stopped crying, and slowly, drifted off to sleep, with memories of her mother  
swimming in her mind, along with her new mother. All American girls.  
  
~ She's an all American girl. An all American girl. She will live and die   
in this man's world. An all Amercan girl. All American girl....................... ~  
  



End file.
